Imaginary Beginnings
by Azzy-Cat
Summary: Harry Potter is stolen away as a babe from Dumbledore and taken to the world of Wonderland in the care of Queen Genvieve. Follow Harry as he grows for ten years in Wonderland then to Hogwarts. Rating M later H/D. Harry PotterxLooking Glass Wars Tril
1. Purple

Dumbledore looked at the house that was currently in shambles before him. He couldn't believe the Potters were gone. Lillian and James had just celebrated their sons first birthday only months ago and were hiding so well. How could this happen, what happened to their secret keeper? Sirius, Minerva, Hagrid and Poppy soon joined his side.

"Dumbledore… Please tell me… something…" Sirius choked out, seeing the look on the elders face was all he needed, "At least little Harry… I'm his godfather…"

"I am afraid I have not discovered anything to-"that's when a cry ripped through the air, even better a babies cry! Everyone carefully picked their way to the source. They found Harrys half smashed crib under large pieces of debris. They moved them hoping none of it would end up injuring the child. When the last piece finally revealed the child just having woke up from a magical outburst, a lightening shaped scar marred his forehead. Minerva was the first to try to pick up the wailing child, but Poppy quickly stopped her.

"We need to figure if he has any life threatening injuries first; it's a miracle this child even survived. We wouldn't want to make things worse by picking him up." She lectured while performing a quick scan with her wand. Once she gave the signal Dumbledore rushed over and picked Harry up. The old man saw possibilities with this child, the one who defeated Voldemort. More fortune and fame than he already had, greed quickly took over.

"Dumbledore, I will take Harry after Pomfry is finished healing any of his wounds," Sirius said moving towards Harry with his arms out, "hopefully that may include that scar on his forhead." Dumbledore panicked, this child needed this scare so everyone knew that this boy was Harry Potter! This child needed to look up to and depend on Dumbledore, so he could mould the child into the perfect tool.

"I am sorry my boy, this childs name will soon be sang across the world," he made the plan quickly in his head, he held Harry protectively "he must be raised away from that. As for the scar, it is magical and can never be removed, I have a similar scar on my leg that's the perfect map of-"

"I am his legal guardian now Dumbledore! Give him _here_!" Sirius demanded, cutting Dumbledore off. He knew than to let his temper get to him but this night it was all too much. Somehow Dumbledores wand made it to his face. And the muggle and magical law enforcements were going to arrive soon.

"I am again sorry but I must do this for the greater good…_ Obliviate_!" he managed to obliviate everyone in the group before they could escape. Leaving them all to believe that Sirius, had been the secret keeper for the Potters and had betrayed them to Voldemort. Now only he knew the truth. Smiling wrote a note on parchment and sealed it in a envelope for the Durselys to find. Apparating to the home he set the now magically induced sleeping child on the front step on their home. When he turned around a large purple caterpillar was behind his smooking out of a hooka. Dumbledore stared at the thing while it looked impatiently at him raising its eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: This is a test run for this crossover. Sorry for the terribly terribly short chapter. When Harry is delivered into Geniveives care it will have to be before Alyss is born. Hope none of you mind ^-^ I hope you also don't mind the purple caterpillar I couldn't think of a way to not only send Harry back into time basically but put him in a new dimension. *new idea hits and she scrambles off to write it down***


	2. Lilys request

It was almost a full minute before Dumbledore decided to try and talk to this magical creature. Just as he opened his mouth the caterpillar did as well.

"A caterpillar obviously." It stated, leaving Dumbledore more than a little shocked. How did this thing know what he was going to say, telepathy maybe?

"W-" was all he could get out before the thing interrupted him again.

"I am here for this child," blowing its smoke into his face, causing him to not only cough but see images. He saw Harry growing up, only not at the Durselys. Then it turned to the Hogwarts express, Voldemort, some strange woman with a dress made out vicious roses, lastly he saw a much older Harry standing before him with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he found himself waking up in his office, _how did I get here? _He wondered to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The caterpillar had to focus, the trip here had not been easy; so the one back would be just as difficult. Slowly it picked up the child and cradled him.

"Harry, this is not to be your fate. Not this home, nor this earth; at least not for a while," it said gently knowing Harry could not possibly understand. Green eyes stared at the purple caterpillar in silent wonder as they made their way to a puddle that shouldn't have been there. Purple had to cover Harrys mouth as to prevent water coming in. This had to be quick to prevent suffocation. While jumping in Purple focused on a period of time in his world. When they resurfaced whispers could be heard everywhere. Looking at the bundle a rattle appeared for stretching hands. Next Purple focused on his destination and he soon appeared there as well. Seeing no one there he settled onto the couch laying the young child next to him carefully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Queen Genevieve was feeling flustered, Redd had seriously lost it. Luckily they were able to stop her and put her back on Mount Isolation, where she belonged for now. Hopefully her sister would stay there this time. Her Majesty desperately wanted to start a family. But could not during the time of war, there was too much danger in order to bring a child into her life right now. She was heading to her bedroom in order to do something very un-queen like, all she wanted to do was flop onto her bed face down and sleep like that. Sadly she was denied the thought, due to the fact when she entered her rooms she found Purple Caterpillar sitting on her couch.

"Hello Purple," she bowed to the Caterpillar, they were revered for the future seeing abilities. It was rare for one such as Purple to come out at all; normally it was Blue who came to warn her. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

Purple regarded her silently for a moment, wonder how to go about this. He knew she would accept, he had seen it already. For some reason anything regarding the child next to him seemed fuzzy. Like the time and space difference was creating interference, but he felt it clearing up slowly.

Queen Genevieve waited patiently for the Caterpillar to do something. They never came without purpose, she had just defeated Redd. What more could there be? Nervously she shifted from toe to heel, like a child who didn't know what to do. Finally Purple began to speak.

"I have come to you to bring something," he began, still thinking, "Your future will not change because of this." That when he blew his hooka smoke into her face. She saw a boy running in her halls, laughing playing. A blonde girl, reading silently on mushrooms; by the Caterpillars. A baby crying, a girl she was to be named heir to the throne. When she awoke it was to a noise, a crying noise. She felt something move in her lap. Slowly she opened an eye, and then opened the other quite quickly. There in her arms was a baby; it held a locket and a note were pinned to the blanket.

"Why hello there," she cooed to the baby not sure of the gender, "who are you?" The baby continued to wail; finally she unwrapped it from the blanket and removed the diaper looking for a mess. "Well! You seem to be in need of a change!"

A walrus butler quickly came in, and then rushed out to find a diaper. It only took a minute or so for the butler to return. He began to change the child while Genevieve read the note.

_To whom it may concern;_

_To start things off my name is Lillian Potter nee Evans, I was a seer. So if you are reading this that means me and my husband died. It also means that you have taken my little Harry into your care and out of the hands of my sister and her husband. I do not know you but I know he will no longer be in our world once we passed on. That was when my visions ended. But I must insist that he return to his original world upon his eleventh birthday. He needs to go to mine and his father's old school. I am not sure what things are like in your world but he was born on July 31__st__ in his. His full name is Harold James Potter; he was the most important thing in my life. As a mother, please protect him from whatever you can._

_With all the Love in Our World,_

_Lily Potter_

Queen Genevieve felt a couple tears fall down her face. This child was an orphan, Purple had given him to her to protect. Even if the dark haired child wasn't hers she would treat him as such. She held the child who was silent now, looking at him she knew he should be walking and talking very soon. He looked at her owlishly, as if memorizing his new mother figure.

"Whose child is this?" a voice ask from the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! More to come**


	3. Moon vision

"Whose child is this?" a voice asked from the door.

Genevieve looked up at the source and saw Bibwit Harte and her husband King Nolan standing in the door way. She smiled at them and looked back at Harry. Setting him down to play she imagined a few toys for him to play with.

"This child is ours now; Purple has delivered him into our care." Genevieve told the two, Harry giggled wildly as he played with a Jaberwocky plushy. The two seemed confused, but surprised that Purple had shown himself to the queen. That was very rare in and of itself. "His name is Harold James Potter; he is to be raised as if he were our own. His parents are dead and Purple seemed to think he is better off here until he is eleven years old."

"What of him then," King Nolan asked looking at the child he was to claim. He was adorable with his black hair a little eyes that looked to be turning green.

"He must return to his world," the reply came with a sad tone. Nolan could tell his wife was already quite attached to the toddler. Sighing he picked up Harry who laughed happily and grabbed the mans nose.

"I guess you are a Wonderlander now," smiling Nolan found himself quickly loving the child, "Welcome my son."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in the present day the wizarding world was panicking. Their Savior was missing and not even Dumbledore could locate him. The old man was currently pacing in his study, word travels fast in this world. He could only think of damage control, first thing was to find Harry. If that failed then he would alert the world to Sirius' betrayal. A man hunt would ensue and then all he had to do was lay low for a while. First things first, how long would he let the search go on before dropping the other news?

A knock sounded on his office door.

"Come in, come in minister!" he called knowing that the annoying man was coming. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you and no thank you, Dumbledore," the minister looked very concerned. "I come only to confirm the rumors. Is it true that Harry Potter is missing?"

"Yes, unfortunately so." Dumbledore eyed the man, "he is alive. His name remains on the attendance list for his year. All we can do is wait until it is his time to return."

"Alright, would you by chance have any brandy? These are trying times…"

"Indeed they are."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A two year old Harry ran down the hallways of Heart castle in the buff, soaking wet. Giggling like a mad child he went as fast as he could. Sadly for him, it was not fast enough to out run his mother Genevieve. A towel was imagined around him and it appeared as he ran into her awaiting arms. A worried walrus butler came waddling hurriedly behind him.

"Do not worry I have him now," Queen Genevieve smiled as she hugged Harry. "Now why did you have to run off hmm?"

"No bath!" he exclaimed trying to look serious, "Play time, please?"

"Well soon after you get dressed," as soon as they were mentioned a shirt appeared. Its buttons were mismatched and uneven, but it showed Harry was trying to use his Imagination, "good try love."

Another outfit appeared, this time directly onto Harry. After ruffling his hair dry, she tickled him. Genevieve loved him so much; she couldn't wait to give him a sibling. It was coming soon, she could feel it. On the other hand she had a birthday to plan. They decided his birthday was going to be the day he arrived into their arms.

"So, what does my little man want for his birthday?" King Nolan wandered upon them, this caused Harry to screech and jump into his arms. He loved both his mother and his father, more than cake. He then decided what he wanted for his birthday.

"I want sister, please?" Harry asked looking between the two of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One year old Luna Lovegood played in her room, giggling as her toys fought on the floor. Her parents watched with adoration in their eyes, she was such a good baby. She seemed to always know what was going on, not like a normal baby at all. They watched as her eyes became unfocused and she sat still for several moments. Suddenly she fell over and cried, they rushed over and picked her up. Nothing they did could soothe her tears.

"What do you think made her cry that way?" her mother asked quietly when Luna finally fell asleep.

"I have no idea, but I have a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen," her father replied, he lay down and also fell asleep. He soon found out her was right, a rogue Death Eater was waiting outside and set fire to the residence. Lunas' mother and father died sleeping in the fire while Luna seemed to just disappear. Everyone searched for the child, but to no avail. They all knew she still lived, for her name remained on the Hogwarts list. The question was, when would she return?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Purple appeared before his family with a bundle in his arms. He couldn't trust any of the Earth people with this nor could he trust the Wonderlanders. He had to bring this one home; his siblings had seen this coming a long time ago. They knew they were to be raising a human child, but it was still something strange to them. Blue was the first to speak.

"You were able to remove her safely then? Visions of that world become very blurry for us," he looked inside the bundle to see a little face sleeping peacefully.

"Yes, but this will be hard to explain to her," Purple replied as they moved to the area they had set up for her, "why she must be the first and only human to be raised by caterpillars. Only a few can know of this. You this, I know as well. She will need a friend of course; apparently friends are necessary for human children."

"Not yet though," Green spoke as Purple laid her in her crib made out of wood. The house they made for her was very interesting. They had managed to grow a few mushrooms together and gotten a door with some other furnishings. It looked quite quaint, for what a caterpillar could make out as quant. "For now let us be the only ones who know of this child."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: I am sorry my chapters are so short, my muse seems to be uninterested in visiting me. Until then this is what I can give you.**


	4. Calming Lemons

Forgot this earlier… OBVIOUSLY: I do not own Harry Potter or The Looking Glass Wars

Also: There will be lots of time jumping, until Harry is eleven. Pairings for now are Harry/ Draco… Haven't decided anything for Luna yet… any ideas?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A very happy Genevieve rushed through the hall ways to her husband and son. It was only days after Harrys birthday and she had wonderful news. It was just what Harry had wanted. She found them in her Imaginations eye; in the Library. When she arrived she found Nolan reading to Harry. Harry sitting on Nolans lap looked up at his mother.

"What, mum?" he asked tilting his head to the side, seeing her so happy had to mean something. Nolan looked up also, but seemed to have a gut feeling at to what it was.

"Love, I have wonderful news," her smile only seemed to get bigger, "I just went to the healer and… I'm pregnant!" Nolan set Harry down and rushed over to his wife, to hug and kiss her. Harry though seemed to be confused.

"Pre- preg- pregnant, whats that mean?" he tilted his head again.

"That means mommy is has a baby in her tummy," she tried to explain, while going over to pick him up. "A little present; for both of my favorite people." Harry screeched and hugged his mommy tightly. He was going to get his birthday wish after all. "But the baby will be in there for a while, so it can grow." Harry nodded and realized he would have to be patient, but still he was excited. Nolan looked at his wife as a though stuck him.

"Do you think it's time that Harry started his lessons?" he asked looking serious, he'd been meaning to ask for a while but kept becoming busy. Genevieve seemed to consider this; Bibwit chose then to enter the room.

"At this age he could learn to read and write, maybe even do math" He commented looking at the three year old, "seeing as how he will… leave us one day." Bibwit seemed to look a little heartbroken over the thought, "He must know these things."

"Then yes, it is time to start his lessons." Genevieve nodded; she looked at Harry again who occupied himself with his favorite Jaberwocky plushy. "Harry, would you like to learn how to read and write, like mommy and daddy? Bibwit says that he will teach you."

"Yes mommy," he smiled, his vocabulary was wonderful but still that of a toddler, "I enjoy that a lot."

"No love, its I _would_ enjoy that a lot, we are also going to work on his grammar." Nolan commented, holding his wife in a hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dumbledore was once again in quite the pickle. Now that the Lovegood child was missing, everyone remembered the missing Savior. Everything was just fine until some Death Eater set the house on fire. The Howlers came pouring in again, yelling at him, blaming him, and making demands of the children's locations. He wrote all of them back, assuring them that both children were alive since their names remained on the Hogwarts attendance list. Right now though, Severus Snape sat before him. Eye brow raised, waiting impatiently for the old man to speak.

"Ah, Severus! I was hoping you could tell me, why a Death Eater decided to set the Lovegood home aflame?" He smiled cheerily, though on the inside he felt old and tired.

"No I heard nothing," Severus began as though it were obvious, "I do not think it was anyone from the inner circle."

"Ok then my boy, oh I completely forgot!" Dumbledore grabbed the bowl of his favorite candy, popping one into his own mouth "Lemon drop?"

"No sir," Severus declined; suddenly glad he started coating them in Calming Draught. He never told the Headmaster, but he always got to the order before him. He watched the Headmaster relax visibly, "I really must get back to my potions."

"Of course, of course my boy," Dumbledore smiled broadly at him, "Good Day!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luna was now two years old while Harry was three and a half. Green seemed to have charged himself with the care of Luna. Lecturing the other Caterpillars, for getting their hookah smoke too close to her or any such thing. The others were somehow surprised by this, for Green was normally quite arrogant and didn't care for others. Though on this day Green came out of Lunas hut and deemed her able to be with Genevieve and her child Harry. They already knew she was with child and would have Nolan bring Harry. They sent Blue to bring the news to Genevieve.


	5. Green and Luna

Sorry for the long update last time… My charger for me laptop tried to catch aflame and I had to borrow someone elses whenever they came over… Anyways. On with the show.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue came back with Harry and Genevieve, who was amazed with the travel. Genevieve thought it was best if she came along to meet this other child the Caterpillars had. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. Blue led her to the mushrooms that made up Lunas room. Even the mushrooms looked amazing; they sparkled with vibrant rainbow colors on the caps. And the stalks were as round as four of her. In total there had to be eight or nine of them. Harry held his mother's hand, excited to know another child besides Jack. Who came over once and a while but always teased and taunted him. Harry was suddenly very nervous.

"Mother," Harry began as they got closer, "I don't feel so good. Can we go home?"

"Honey its okay," she picked him up and held him. Kissing one of his cherub like cheeks, "I am sure that this child is going to be just as wonderful and playful as you are." Harry smiled at this and put on a braver face. They went into the door that somehow fit the Mushrooms, and they found a little blonde haired girl smiling merrily up at them.

"He-" Harry began, but was cut off quickly.

"Hello to you too, my name is Luna. I know yous name, but can yous say anyways?" Luna said her bright blues eyes, shinning. Genevieve understood why the Caterpillars had to take this child in. Her gift, was unheard of in humans. Only the Caterpillars could understand how to raise such a child.

"Harry, nice to meet you Luna."

"I think we bestest friends."

"Me too, how did you know what I was going to say?" Harry was unfamiliar with how the Caterpillars worked. He was still working on his reading and writing skills. Bibwit told him he would move onto something called math one day. There fore he had never gotten to reading about them yet.

"Um…" Luna seemed confused on how to explain her gift to him.

"Her mind can see things before they happen, like what we say or do. The right now could be say yesterday for her." Genevieve tried to help, hoping she didn't confuse her son. He nodded looking serious, which mage his mother laugh. The two started playing together, Harry showed Luna his favorite Jaberwocky plushy. Luna showed him her favorite teddy bear, they were best friends immediately. Genevieve left the two to play, and went to talk to the Caterpillars. Only to find Green standing next to the door, hold a tray full of Tasty Tarts and juice. He eyed her before going inside; she heard the excited chatter once the two must've spotted the tray. Green came back out with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know," was the first thing he said, Genevieve looked confused, "you were going to ask how I could care for such a child. Since I am obviously always least likely. I don't know why I care about her, once Purple showed up. I saw her in his arms, sleeping, covered in soot, unknowing what happened to her parents, and I couldn't help it. That child needed someone to protect her after that, and I felt this sudden need to. I taught her how to mostly control her gift, she is still learning. I can't believe I am rambling like this over a human child. When she leaves for Hogwarts, I don't know what I will do." Genevieve was shocked, never had a Caterpillar spoken that much to her or anyone. Normally they kept this to themselves. It was also unheard of for them to not know something. Genevieve just smiled at him, thinking she should tell Green that these feelings were okay. But she didn't; thinking the Caterpillar already knew.

"I am sure you are making a wonderful parent," Genevieve told him, then she asked the one question that was on her mind, "Speaking of parents. What will happen to my little Harry when he goes back to Earth, to this Hogwarts? Who will raise him?"

"I can not tell you that, it isn't your time to know. When he is nine, I will then tell you young Harolds fate in the other world. Purple has forbidden anyone to say anything as such until then." Genevieve nodded knowing there was no use pressing the matter. She was amazed as how nice her hosts were being. Usually they were arrogant and never actually listened. They only interrupted and sneered. Luna seemed to be doing a lot of good for these Caterpillars.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Genevieve and Harry arrived home they found Jack impatiently waiting for them. Apparently his mother Lady of Diamonds had sent him over to play with Harry while she went shopping. He smirked when he saw Harry, knowing he was in for a good time.

"Hullo Jack," Harry spoke sullenly, showing his unhappiness about the situation.

"Hi Harry, I thought we could play some hide and seek." Jack spoke appearing nice in front of the queen. Luckily for Harry, Bibwit chose then to appear.

"I am sorry Jack, but Harry must return to his study. He and his mother just returned from a long trip and Harry is behind. Come Harry, I am going to teach you about math and the Caterpillars." Jack looked more than a little angry, he wanted Harry to tease and pick on. "If you want to join us Jack you are more than welcome." Jack sneered at the suggestion and wandered off. Harry felt uncomfortable knowing Jack was planning something.


	6. Fear

A/N Harry has essentially been adopted by the Hearts, but not as their heir. He is currently known as Harry James Nolan Heart. This may or may not change later to Potter-Heart… Any ideas for Lunas pairing?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry worked diligently on his math, he was a quick learner. He wasn't all that excited for when the lesson ended and Jack would let loose on him. Though eventually Bibwit said there was no more he could teach Harry that day, he looked very sorry for Harry. He wandered the halls warily waiting for Jack to strike. He was almost home free, the library was ahead of him and he could hide in there. Jack hated going in there. Just as he was about to enter through the door his Jaberwocky left his grasp. Harry cried as it was ripped from his hold by Jack.

"I want! It be mine!" Jack sneered at him. Holding the thing close to him, Jack slowly backed up.

"Give it back! Its mine!" Harry tried to grab it but Jack threw it into a closet, causing Harry to go in and chase after it. Just as Harry grabbed it Jack shut the door behind him and locked it. Harry was alone in the dark, he banged on the door. "Jack let out! This not funny!"

"Aww, Harry scared? Good." he heard Jack reply, "You stay forever." Harry heard Jack walk away; he curled into a ball and started sobbing loudly. Sadly at that time no one was walking down that hall, so his cries were left unheard.

Queen Genevieve was in her room, enjoying a few minutes of peace when she felt a tug. Something was not right, she looked around. Everything was as it should be, the baby kicking once in a while but nothing else. That's when a thought struck her, where was her Harry. She looked in her imaginations eye, she only found darkness. Panic was beginning to take over; she couldn't hear anything using her eye.

"Nolan!" she screamed, "Someone, anyone!"

"What? What is it love, is the baby okay?"Nolan rushed in, looking his wife over. Bibwit and Hatter soon followed him. She began to cry, worrying over her son.

"Its Harry, I can't find him! I looked in my imaginations eye and I only found darkness!"

"Oh my, I am sure the young child is fine. But we shall find him." Hatter promised, he was fond of Harry. Somehow his hat would appear on top of Harrys head. Everyone assumed it was his imagination, but Hatter thought about it differently. Imagination usually didn't do that.

A castle wide search began; Jack was staying out of site. He probably knew everyone would figure it was him, once Harry was found. Hatter walked to the library knowing that was Harrys favorite place. He heard someone sobbing just across the hallway. He quickly walked over and opened to closet door. There was Harry, curled into a ball crying his heart out. He wasn't looking at anything, just crying. Hatter knelt down; slowly he reached out to touch Harry. He flinched away.

"Harry, its me Hatter." Hatter talked with him quietly. Harry slowly came down from his panic attack. Then he latched on to Hatter and started sobbing again. "Shhh Harry its okay. I have you. Nothing is going to happen to you." Genevieve appeared and saw the two. Harry spotted his mother and reached out to her. She ran over and picked him up; Harry clutched her as if she were the only thing keeping him alive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry didn't speak for three days and had nightmares for months. Genevieve found herself in labor while comforting Harry on one of these nights. She cried for Nolan, Harry was scared and confused thinking this was somehow his fault. It took an hour to calm him down from this new tragedy, with Hatter while Nolan was with his wife. Hours later Alyss was born.

"Is this what was in mommies belly?" Harry asked. Nolan handed her to Harry so he could hold her. Nolan showed him how and Harry was in awe.

"Yes," Hatter chuckled, "This is your little sister Alyss. Hold her gently, she is little."

"She is tiny, Hatty." Harry suddenly had a determined look on his face. He handed Alyss back to Nolan "Hatty, can you make me strong? I want to help her."

"Yes Harry, but it will be hard." Madigan looked at the four year old, "I want you to be very serious. It will make you tired and sometimes make you cry." The raven haired child only nodded still looking determined. "I will ask your mommy when she feels better. Having a baby is tiring."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, looking at Alyss as she fell asleep. He promised to protect her, she was _his_ little sister and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Genevieve started asking for Harry, he soon entered.

"Hey little man," she said tiredly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine mommy," he ran over to give her a hug "Hatty says he can make me strong. Can he mommy?"

"I don't know love, let mommy think on it." Genevieve held her son; sleep was slowly coming over her. Eventually mother and son fell asleep together, for both it had been a long night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the wizarding world Dumbledore had successfully convinced the population that Harry had been found. He had taken a boy from a random wizarding orphanage and had to use several glamour's; but the child looked exactly like Harry should. He had been living at Harrys aunts for almost six months. The Dureslys hadn't laid a hand on him yet. In fear that Dumbledore, might come after them. The childs name was Anthony Goldstein, apparently his parents had been killed during a Death Eater attack. Dumbledore promised the child he would check up on him, though he also wanted the child to know he wasn't actually Harry Potter. So whenever he visited, he would take the glamour's off and take Anthony somewhere. Sometimes McGonagall would join him, to keep an eye on Anthony's well being. For some reason, the child was growing on Dumbledore. When Harry returned to school, Dumbledore wondered at first what to do with little Anthony. He put it off his mind for now; he had to focus on his child. Who was currently showing him a finger painting he made.

"Oh yes, that's wonderful Anthony." He commented on the pictured trying to figure out what it was supposed to be.

"Dumblie?" Anthony questioned, cautiously waiting for a reply, when he received a nod "Can I call you grandpa or dad?"

"Why yes, of course child. Whichever you like." Dumbledore smiled at this looking at Anthony's features, he was blonde with deep blue eyes. He was incredibly smart for his age, no doubt a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore sighed; it was time to return Anthony to Harrys Aunt. "Come Anthony, time to go to Petunias."

"Aw," Anthony whined, "I don't want to go. They don't like me there; can I just stay with you?"

"No, you must stay." Dumbledore sighed; he was too attached to the child. He had to leave Anthony there; it was where he was supposed to leave Harry. His choices were limited and it was obvious that the real Harry Potter wasn't going to re-appear for a long time. Anthony would just have to take his place, until Harry decided to come back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hookay sorry for the long wait. Life things started poppin up. Still waiting for an opinion on Lunas future pairing(s?).


	7. Hurting Children

A/N Harry has essentially been adopted by the Hearts, but not as their heir. He is currently known as Harry James Nolan Heart. This may or may not change later to Potter-Heart… Any ideas for Lunas pairing?

* * *

Harry turned out to be a talented fighter, he pushed himself to prove he could do almost anything asked of him. He became best of friends with one of the guards sons, Dodge; and worst enemies with Lady of Diamonds son Jack. Luna was basically his sister, even when she 'went to the future' he sat a talked to her. But thanks to Jack Harry was now very good at hiding in small spaces. While he knew how to fight, ever since Jack had pushed him into that closet he still felt fearful of the boy.

Alyss was very hard headed as the years went by. But her imagination was strong, she made it seem so easy to make shoes dance or for something to change when she was angry. Bibwit had yet to teach her control, whereas Harry had to learn it. His imagination tended to make things happen when he didn't want it to. Now Harry was nine years old and looking forward to his tenth, it was in just a month or so.

"Harry come along dear, we mustn't keep Green or Luna waiting. You know how Green gets," Genevieve smiled at her strong son, his black hair was as organized as it could be in a ponytail, his green eyes framed with glasses, and she loved the outfit she had picked out, it was a green and white top with green pants and white gloves. Harry refused to leave without his new sword that Hatter got him. Harry looked up from messing with his buttons.

"Mother, my buttons feel weird" he complained, he hated wearing these clothes he couldn't move right.

"Just wear it until we are done visiting with Green," she asked gently, Harry pouted but complied. Genevieve was always glad that Harry wasn't a difficult child, sure he pouted but he barely fought her. Unlike Alyss who wanted to be such an independent child that Genevieve was ready to rip her hair out sometimes. Soon they found themselves in the Mushroom Valley, they were the only Wonderlanders who regularly visited or even knew where it was. Luna ran out from her room, to embrace Harry in a tight hug. Green appeared with a grim look; Harry studied it and wondered what it was about.

"Come everyone, I have much to tell you" Green seemed saddened, they followed to where they could sit down. Harry sat in Genevieves lap, his favorite place. He looked at Harry who he had become quite fond of somehow. "It is time I told you where you came from and everything you must do."

"What do you mean? I was born in Wonderland right, mother?" Harry looked at her for reassurance. She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Part of him felt upset but he controlled it, he needed to hear this. Luna held his hand, he knew she already knew and saw everything but it was against the rules to tell those involved. He looked back at Green waiting for him to continue.

"You are not from this world or time, as you know you actual parents names are Lily and James Potter." Harry nodded, "And that they requested you go to some place called Hogwarts?" Another nod. "Your name in that world is Harold James Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. You are the temporary vanquisher of a great evil in that world called Earth in the land of England. Most believe this evil to be dead, but I have seen that it is not. You belong to a time long after this one, where there are horseless carriages and something called video games. Had you remained there you would have become just like this great evil. You would have been starved, hated, feared, and beaten amongst other things." Genevieve gasped as this; the thought of someone hurting her Harry was unthinkable outside of his training. "Purple saved you from this; he doesn't normally venture into time but when he does… its… life changing, for everyone. You were brought here so you would develop into the child you are now and so Alyss would be the woman she will grow into. I must tell you now; your powers are not of imagination. You and Luna both have powers of magic, both of you are strong in it. That's why things happen when you got angry, excited or upset.

Since this great evil has not passed yet, it is your destiny to vanquish it. I am sorry Harry but you will have to return to the Earth, to part of it they call the Wizarding World. After your tenth birthday you will have to go back with Purple. You will go to Hogwarts on your eleventh, we wanted you to have a year to adjust and research what you must."

"But what about mother, father, Alyss, and Luna?" Harry asked tears in his eyes, "What about them? I don't wish to be live in this abusive home you speak of or be alone either."

"Don't worry, you will still have Genevieve and Nolan by your side. You will live the life of Harry Heart there, since that is what you live now here. Alyss will be there too, but not as you know her here. She will not be a princess, but another child of magic. She shall be reborn that way."

"Reborn?" Harry and Genevieve both looked confused.

"Do not forget she will have a land to rule and Genevieve and Nolan will have to finish their reign as fate commands. Do not question how all of this will be done, just trust in the power of imagination. Luna will remain with me for another year before she returns to your true world." Green finshed his explanation, he knew it was better to tell them than show them. But this was a lot for a nine year old to take in. Genevieve held him tight, he knew she was crying but he was too. Luna never let go of his hand, for that he silently thanked her. He did not argue the caterpillar, what ever he spoke of what truly what fate had in store for him. He would not yell at the messenger of fate. But still he was nine and none of the training in Wonderland could change that. With that, he also began to cry.

* * *

Dumbledore stood upon number 4 Private Drives door step. Last time he visited his little Tony had been quite distraught. So he decided that random visits were in order once again. He had stopped for a while thinking the Durselys would leave the child alone. He didn't want Tony hurting as he was not the child he wanted to be tamed. He heard a cry within the home, Dumbledore cast a Notice me not spell and apparaited through the door. Petunia was in the kitchen pretending to hear nothing. So Dumbledore went upstairs, to where the young boy stayed. Another cry was heard, this time more desperate. Dumbledore rushed in and saw his adopted son being hit and kicked by the two males of the house. Revealing himself the aged wizard had had enough.

"ENOUGH!" he roared in his old voice, they listened instantly. He scooped up the soon to be ten year old and looked at the adult and young child, catching them both in a disappointed stare that had their glares cast down. "Vernon, while I understand it is too late to help your opinion on the world this boy and I come from. I find it most saddening, that you are teaching your own innocent child to mimic your own errors. Especially since he carries a gift from your wifes side of the family." Knowing he had angered the man he left, hoping that might change things even a little. If so, he had other ways to tame the real Potter child. If not, then thing would be that much easier for him.

Looking down on his son, the child he should have been looking after all this time. He took Anthony to the Hospital Wing, where Poppy sat in her office. Seeing Dumbledore she looked confused for a moment, and then the confusion turned into shock when she spotted the little boy, with tears in his eyes and blood everywhere.

"We must get him checked over; lay him down in the bed. Gently!" she said hurriedly, not sure what to think of the old man.

"Poppy, they… I left him… mistake…" For once the old man had no twinkle in his eye, no mad plan, nothing to explain how this happened. Only emense guilt for perhaps the only child he would ever truly care about. Tears slipped out and he sat in the chair, "I'm sorry my child."

Poppy nodded only pretending to listen, she had met this child before. Dumbledore brought him by for check-ups and shots. She noticed the fond looks Dumbledore gave Anthony. But rarely did she actually get a good look at the boy. The appointments were always rushed with some students disaster or another. She only hoped that Dumbledore hadn't done what she thought he did, if so he would have a lot to answer for. Poppy was not stupid and new Harry Potter was still out there somewhere.

* * *

A/N: Hookay sorry for the long wait. Life things started poppin up. Still waiting for an opinion on Lunas future pairing(s?). And for Alyss' pairings as well, for those who read LGW remember she is being reborn into the Wizarding World so her soul mate will be someone else entirely.


	8. Moving Forward

A/N Harry has essentially been adopted by the Hearts, but not as their heir. He is currently known as Harry James Nolan Heart. This may or may not change later to Potter-Heart… Any ideas for Lunas pairing?

* * *

Dudley stood in shock when the wizard left; he turned to his father who was a dark shade of purple. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. There was no way that he Dudley Dursley was a… a freak. The things that happened to him was the freaks fault. His father slowly rounded on him, Dudley did not like that look. That was the look his father gave to those he called freaks. Nothing good could ever follow. Dudley took a step back.

"F-father, you still love me right?" he knew the old man wasn't lying. Vernon took a step towards Dudley; knowing the situation was hopeless for his father he did the next best thing he could. He ran down the stairs to his mother before Vernon could grab him. "Mum! Mum, you still love me right? Please! I am your son, its okay I can do magic right?"

"You're magic?!" Petunia both spat and cried, her look also turned terrifying. "You're a freak? No son of mine can be a freak, like my sister! That demon child must have infected you. Don't worry we will fix this!"

Dudley was sure that being a freak wasn't something you could fix. After all they had tried to 'fix' the freak that just left. After a few moments of thinking he decided to make a break for his room. He thundered past his father and into his room. Locking the door he sat on his bed, he may not be smart but he knew from now on his life was not going to be the best. He tried to ignore his fathers pounding on his door. When it stopped he heard his parents arguing. He chose that moment to start crying, this was the first time in six years that he actually cried. But he was so scared and confused; he didn't know what to do. All he could do for now is hope that this was some horrible nightmare or that his parents would just ignore him.

* * *

Harry was both scared and excited, his birthday was today. He couldn't wait to open his presents, but he knew he would be returning to his true world. The thought scared him, would the Hearts in his world hate him? Would Alyss still be Alyss? All these questions kept running through his head. His mother entered his room with a worried look on her face.

"You should go downstairs, everyone is waiting." She told him, noticing his worried face she knew what was wrong, it was the same thing that had been bothering him for a month. "Love, we have been over this. The Hearts in your world will be us, except they have been living there for generations. Green told you this."

"But what if they aren't the same? What if they don't know who I am, then I wouldn't have a home." He confessed to her.

"Some how all the caterpillars have worked it out. We will be the same family, just in another world." She held him tight, "Now, lets go downstairs. Alyss and Dodge can't wait to see the birthday boy." Harry smiled at this and followed his mother down the stairs. He clung to her as if he was five again, but he didn't care. Today was his last day and he wanted to spend every minute he could with his family. Arriving at the bottom he let go, the party looked amazing. His family went all out for him, his favorite colors were decorated everywhere. Green hung from the ceiling while silver was laden upon the tables. Alyss bounded up to him, exuberant as ever.

"Harry, Harry! Look at this place! Do you like it? I helped with the decorating. They kept trying to make the green, this weird brown color but I told them you like green." His sister was excited for his party, he looked at her waiting for her to let him have a word in it. "What do you think? Oh, just wait till you see the cake!"

"Alyss!" he cried to make her cease her rambling, "I love it, couldn't think of anything better." Harry looked over across the crowd and found Dodge standing next to his father. Harry chuckled a little on the inside, Dodge wanted to be just like his father. He wanted to guard the Queen, which later in life for him would be Alyss. He made his way to Dodge, smiling at his long time friend. "Dodge." His friend looked at him and smiled back.

"Harold, I am going to miss you." Dodge as well as a few others knew of Harrys departure, Dodge looked as though he might cry. But Harry knew he wouldn't, to Dodge crying meant he was being weak. Instead Dodge pulled Harry in for a tight hug. When he released he held Harry still, "Remember my brother, remember what you were taught here, 'nothing is as it seems, but anything can be done.'"

"Thank you Dodge, I will always remember." Harry nodded after he was released. King Nolan was the next to find Harry; he offered Harry some comforting words then told him to enjoy his party. He loved his cake; it was almost as big as he was. His slowly growing good mood got ruined by none other than Jack. Over the years he and Jack formed a bitter hatred for one another; Jack because he always thought he was better than Harry and Harry because Jack always made fun of him and bullied him. Harry looked to his mother both questioningly and annoyed. He knew better than to voice his opinion, it only caused problems.

"I had to invite his mother and Jack. I am sorry my little one, I know you dislike him." Genevieve whispered in his ear, pretending to hug him.

Soon it was time for presents, Harry always loved this at all of his parties, but then what child did not. From his mother a painted portrait of him and Dodge playing together with Bibwit watching in the background. From Hatter he received an odd looking hat, it was black and short but part of the brim was put up and part of the top was pushed in. Hatter gave him a look that told him just what kind of hat it was, Harry smiled at him secretively. From his father he received a dagger; it had the Hearts family crest on it with inlaid silver. From Alyss, a locket it too was silver when he opened it, it spoke the Heart family motto. Last from Dodges family he received a miniature uniform. He almost cried when he looked at it knowing that it cost Dodges family quite a bit. He hugged everyone who gave him a present even Jacks family, he managed a small smile.

After everyone left and said their good-byes, (some knowing it would be the last time; others like Jack did not know this.) Green showed up he looked at Harry and gave him a quick hug. Luna also arrived with him. She was not at the party because no one was to know of her existence other than Harry and his family. Alyss ran over and gave Luna a hug.

"Alyss, you will have a great time in your journey of life…" Luna spoke; Harry noticed she was having trouble staying connected to the present. Walking over he touched her shoulder, slowly she reconnected.

"I need you here Luna, not in the future." He pulled her into another hug. Luna hugged him back, her eyes focused again.

"I got you something," she spoke softly; slowly she pulled a package out of her messenger bag. Harry unwrapped he found a compass, but it looked different. "I imagined it to always point you in the right direction." Harry frowned a little at her vague explanation, but he pocketed it. Gathering up his belongings, he thought about it. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't figure out what Luna meant. Green looked at him again when he returned.

"Did you get Sir Madders hat?" he asked quickly, looking for an answer in his eyes.

"Yes I did, I don't understand the look of it." Harry admitted pulling his raven locks from its ponytail. Only to have his mother redo it again, pulling at it gently and tugging his silver ribbon into place. He only did this when he was nervous, he was relaxed by the feeling of her putting up his hair.

"I believe it is what people in your time call a fedora." Green answered, nodding to prove his point. Moving to a Looking Glass everyone stepped in and went to the Whispering Woods. Harry slightly looked forward to no longer having to travel like this. Finally they arrived in the Whispering Woods, instantly the Woods started their montra.

"Look it's the boy who doesn't belong, where is he going?"

"We don't know."

They repeated this again and again. Harry thought he may go crazy, they never stopped. The Pool of Tears was in sight; waiting next to it was all of the other caterpillars. Together they almost formed an odd rainbow of caterpillars. He could feel their power thrumming together. He saw Purple; Harry knew everything bag with him. He gave everyone a hug again, knowing it would be the last time he saw any of them. Except Luna, he knew Luna would be arriving later.

"Its time to go Harry" Purple spoke to him blankly.

" I love you all. Good bye!" Harry started to cry again as Purple led him to the Pool.

* * *

Two months. Dudley thought, it had been two horrible months since the old man told him about his powers. How he hated that old man, he made Dudleys life a living hell. He did everything the old freak used to do and his parents would even look at him. Well, his father did whenever he tried to 'fix' Dudley of his problem. He had lost a good twenty pounds, which he figured was good and bad. Good because he knew he was fat and bad because it was all due to starvation. He only ate four times a week and the meals were barely enough to keep him alive. Right now he was working in the garden, trying not to cry because his hand hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, he stopped and looked over. It was Mrs. Figg, she was motioning him to come across the street.

"Hurry up boy, I can help!" She said loud enough for him to hear. Dudley quickly ran over, he wasn't stupid. He knew the abuse would never stop; he was taking a chance in trusting her. She opened the door and he rushed in. Mrs. Figg shuffled in after him, "Wait here, you must be hungry and thirsty."

"Yes ma'am." Dudley sat on couch but quickly stood back up. He didn't have permission and it would be bad if he let her down too. Soon she came back, with a tray. It held a sandwich and some apple juice. She held it out to him and he took it. "Thank you ma'am."

"Sit down boy sit!" He did and nervously took a drink of the juice. "Now, in order for me to help you I have to ask some questions." A nod. "Okay first an easy one. What is your name?"

"Dudley Vernon Dursley."

"Now a little harder. Has anyone by the name of Harry Potter lived at your home?"

"Yes and no." Dudley soon realized he had no control of his answers, he had no idea what was happening to him.

"Please explain."

"There was the freak living with us. He claimed to be Harry Potter, but I saw him change. When the damn old man came over."

"So he wasn't Harry."

"No."

"Does your family abuse you?"

"Yes." He tried to hold back his answer.

"For how long?"

"Two months and three days." With that Dudley promptly fell asleep. Mrs. Figg stood up, her suspicions and fears confirmed. She walked over to the fireplace and picked up some Floo Powder.

"Severus Snape!" she cried, waiting for his face to appear.

"What is it Arabella?" He asked snidely, he was far too busy for this. It was his free period and he needed to grade things.

"I am calling in that favor you owe me. Remember the one where I helped you find that one herb that is ill-"

"Enough! Fine, what do you want?" He hated favors really, why did he have to ask that squib for anything?

"I want you to take care of a boy, just until his schooling starts."

"No, I will do no…"

"He was being abused for having magic Severus!" Severus blanched at this, how could he say no? He knew what that was like.

"Fine, have him ready by tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Had some ideas I just HAD to put down. Still waiting for an opinion on Lunas future pairing(s?). And for Alyss' pairings as well, for those who read LGW remember she is being reborn into the Wizarding World so her soul mate will be someone else entirely.


	9. Arriving and Beginning

Remember I don't own anything. Except for Cale. He is mine.

* * *

Harry felt himself falling with water rushing around him; he was scared because he couldn't breathe, then suddenly he landed solidly on his feet. Purple was next to him, who only looked at him fondly then looked forward pointedly. But Harry chose this moment to look around; first thing he noticed was a strange creature waiting for something. It was staring at Harrys feet; when he looked down he noticed he was standing in a puddle and next to this puddle what a huge and heavy looking piece of metal. Harry and Purple moved aside and the creature put the metal over the puddle with ease. The dark haired child now looked around the room it was bright and ornate. The ceiling was decorated with the Heart coat of Arms in a pretty pattern of red and black. Someone cleared their voice and Harry looked to the source. He noticed a few people standing, and then was immediately tackled.

"Hello Alyss," Harry muffled hugging her, "Can you please let me go? We just saw each other a second ago." Alyss looked at him and looked ready to cry; Harry was confused at this. Looking closely he noticed she looked older then when he left her in Wonderland. He looked up at his mother and father, they were the same age. Alyss wasn't the only thing different, Harry noticed a boy standing next to his family.

"Harry," Genevieve began, trying to make the boy remain calm, "We are your family, the ones from Wonderland but in this world a couple things happened differently."

"Yes," Nolan began, "The Heart family here is not royalty. But an old magic family, around the time that Voldemort attack you Genevieve had memories. But she was about to find out she was pregnant, with not only Alyss; but Cale here too." He patted the boy on the head who look slightly scared at the moment, "Cale is afraid to approach you, he think you will reject him because he isn't Alyss. This is not like him normally he is running around getting himself into trouble. And Alyss is normally not this forward, but what for you was a few seconds with nine years for her." Harry felt like he would faint, but understood the need for the explanation of Cales existence. Two, Alysses great. He knew he had to deal with the immediate problem, with Cale.

"Come over here Cale, you are just as much my younger sibling than she is." Cale rushed Harry immediately, tackling him just as Alyss did.

"Oh Harry we are so happy!" They chorused, Cale took his spot next to his sister and Harry could tell that except for Cale being a boy; they were identical twins.

"When you didn't arrive when we were seven…" Alyss began, bouncing excitedly.

"We thought you might never arrive." Cale continued.

"Then mum and dad told us that in Wonderland…"

"When we were seven here, you were only eight!"

Harry felt confused at the twin speech and hoped he could catch on soon. Looking back to his side where Purple had been, only to find the creature had disappeared. He looked at his family closely, with the exception of Alyss and Cales (and Cales existence) ages everything was the same. Well, that and his family wasn't royalty.

"What was that creature? The one the cover up the puddle I arrived in." He asked, meeting his fathers watery blue eyes.

"That would be a house elf; there are many other things we have to tell you about the wizarding world." Nolan stated with a smile; "For now there are two things I want to tell you before you go and take your nap." He brought out a funny looking stick with a handle and a vial filled with a strange liquid. "This," he held up the stick, "Is a wand; we use these to perform magic. And this," He held up the vial, "Is a potion, these are used for many things; poison, cures, salves, and healing. This particular one is the one we will use to officially adopt you after we fill out the paper work. If you are okay with this of course. We will give you time to adjust to this new life." Harry started smiling goofily, not at what his father was saying but his mind kept running wildly overjoyed at the fact they weren't royalty.

"So… No more staying inside the Heart Castle Walls?" he asked unsure, when he received a head shake he smiled even more, "And no more Public Announcements, Decrees and such?" another head shake, he gave a loud cry for joy and ran to hug his family.

* * *

Next Day (Dudley)

Dudley woke quietly but held his head in his hands. It felt as though someone had stuffed cotton inside his head; suddenly he started when he saw how bright it was. He looked at the time and just about had a heart attack. It was 11:30 in the morning; he was supposed to have cooked breakfast two hours ago and have the dishes done about an hour and a half ago, then he was supposed to do what-ever chores he was given. He scrambled quickly, then he came to the slow realization that he wasn't at home. He was still at Miss Figgs house. One of her cats stared at him lazily from the bed he was just sleeping on.

"Ah, I see you are awake lad!" he jumped at her voice, he hated surprises these days. She came around the bed and sat down on it to look at him. "Don't worry about your family, I told them that a school for unruly boys picked you up. They apparently had sent a request about a week ago, they are pleasantly surprised at how quick a response came." Dudley looked at her, this story sounded preposterous his family wanted to keep him around for free labor. "Magic, my lad has many ways of working." She added seeing his look.

"So, I… Can't go… home?" he asked meekly both overjoyed and scared, she shook her head. Then he started to panic, where was he supposed to stay? Surely not here; just across the street from his past abusers! Was he to live on the streets or to an Orphanage? "Then, where will I stay?"

"With me," came a deep voice, Dudley whirled around and looked ready to bolt. In front of him was a man with glossy black hair, a long hooked nose, and was wearing a black robe. With his almost black eyes staring at him Dudley found him terrifying. "My name is Severus Snape, Miss Figg here has asked me to be your new guardian." Dudleys face drained of color this man was surely just as bad as his parents, everything about him screamed bad.

"N-no… not you." He said quietly, Snape seemed confused for a moment then realized he wasn't the friendliest looking people.

"Dudley, I assure you. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to take you to a better home. Wouldn't you like that?" the dirty blonde haired boy nodded, "Then please trust me for just a few minutes to get you to a better place. Now follow me over here to the fire place." Dudley followed still looking unsure, "Now just throw some of this powder into it, then clearly say 'Snape Manor'."

"Snape Manor!" Dudley yelled as he threw the powder in hopes that the louder he said it the better it worked. The flames changed to an amazing color, Dudley hoped that what ever was next would help.

"Now walk into it with you arms and legs tucked in." Snaped instructed, Dudley nearly fainted but remembered his promise to trust this new man and jumped into the flames. He felt himself spinning fast and saw many fireplaces; as he began to feel sick he closed his eyes. When he opened them to check where he was he saw a fireplace approaching quickly on instinct he slowly straightened his arms and legs. When they were almost fully extended he landed in a Manor, and stumbled a little. Snape came shortly after he moved out of the way. Dudley chose this moment to look around; the place was both magnificent and simple. It was decorated in light silvers and greens and the occasional white. Apparently this was just the welcoming area.

"This is to be your new home," the dark haired man stated, and then he looked Dudley in the eyes. He made a motion with his head and Dudley followed as the man walked, "While here we shall work on your weight through diet and exercise. This will be maintained through my staff that will monitor the food you get. I will be supervising your exercise. Arabella informed me that you are a wizard so I am also going to make sure you get lessons in etiquette and basic schoolings you need. Is this understood?" Dudley nodded not knowing what to say. They stopped at a door and it opened by himself, "This is to be your room."

Dudley gaped at the sight, the bed was huge it could hold three of him easily. It was decorated in purples and deep reds, all looking as if it were made of satin 'no silk pajamas for me then.' He thought humorously.

* * *

Albus sat in his study, his hands in his face. He still felt the pain of knowing what he put Anthony through. Anthony was still a bit jumpy, especially around people he didn't know. This treatment was supposed to be for the Potter boy, to make him into his pawn. Not Anthony, no not him. The old wizard was beginning to blame the whole thing on the child he couldn't find, that he and his Deputy knew was still missing. He pondered what he was going to do when young Harold returned. Perhaps call him into his office and return all the pain he had caused Anthony. Anthony was currently in the sitting area napping peacefully; his sandy hair lightly falling on his face. Anthony was a smart boy, for someone raised with muggles. Dumbledore rose from his sitting place after writing his child a note, and promptly flooed back to the school. He wanted to check the roster for Harold's year to make sure all was well; after all it was just under a year until Potter was expected to return to the wizarding world. As soon as he sat down there was a knock on his door, checking the wards it read as Severus Snape.

"Ah, Severus come in my dear boy!" he cried merrily, he loved visitors. When he professor sat down he didn't hesitate to ask, "Lemon drop?" when it was declined he popped one into his own mouth letting it take its affect.

* * *

A/N: Hope you don't mind the changes in the Heart family.


	10. Changes

Remember I don't own anything. Except for Cale. He is mine. I will open him up more later.

* * *

Harry slowly woke up and smiled, he had been in his new home for three days. Sure some things were different from Wonderland but he found the concept for some things was basically the same. He was still thinking about taking the potion that would almost make him a Heart. But he felt he would take it, he had lived with the Hearts for almost his entire life. The potion would give him Heart blood, but not make him heir. He would still be the Potter heir but the line would probably end with him. It was a hard decision for him to make.

Stretching he pulled himself out of bed and dressed himself, the clothes here was a little odd to him. Things like tee-shirts and shorts were very odd to him at first. But today he wore a long sleeve blood red button up shirt with black piping and black slacks. He walked into the hall way he enjoyed this manor, with its red and white tones with bits of black appearing once in a while. The painting spooked him at first and they still creeped him out when they moved or talked to him. Reaching the dinning room he found his family, the people who raised him.

"Hello Harry!" his sister merrily greeted him Cales face glowing with excitement. Cale was still nervous around Harry but only in silence did he show it. Cale was a loud hyper child and always found something exciting and adventurous to do that sometimes got him into trouble. Where Alyss would get into mischief that was almost hard to prove it was her. She planned and did what was necessary to preserve her pride, in silent revenge. His mother and father had told him many stories.

Leaning down he hugged the twins and greeted them equally as cheery. Genevieve and Nolan choose then to enter the room as well. They smiled warmly and sat at the head of the table, looking as regal as they did in Wonderland.

"Harry how are you this morning?" his mother asked as she did with all her children, her eyes shinning.

"Fine, had a dream about a snake," he smiled at the thought of the dream Genevieve listened as food was served. She smiled knowing he may have a gift, "It talked to me and I talked to it. Not about anything special, just talking."

"Have you thought about the potion?" Nolan asked before he started eating, he wanted Harry to be his son. He remembered raising him, changing his diaper, getting throw up on him when Harry was sick, and when Harry was training.

"Yes father, I have. I.." Harry got nervous suddenly and words got stuck in his mouth, this was a monumental decision. "I… um…" he started to blush, this was not supposed to be so awkward. "Yes, I will take the potion." Everything seemed to stop at that moment, Alyss looked at him silently with a look between being over-joyed and shocked. Cale just had a looked of excitement, he always wanted a big brother even if it was just by a year. Nolan and Genevieve looked ready to cry for joy.

"I must tell you also we need to fill out some forms after you take the potion, that way the ministry can't interfere." Nolan said after coming out of his stupor. Harry nodded and began eating, everyone else followed suit. Slowly everyones emotions were able to settle again.

After breakfast Genevieve announced she would like to take the children shopping. Alyss and Cale bounced excitedly, but began pouting when Genevieve added that she wanted to do it after Harry took the potion and signed the forms. She wanted to make it harder for people to tell it was him, without using glamours.

That's how Harry found himself standing in the center of the living area, waiting for something. Anything, he didn't like the staring, he hated this much attention at once when he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Alright Harry take the potion," Nolan said after everyone got settled, "and say 'I Harold James Potter accept the blood of the Heart family. I choose to remain Head of the Potter line." Harry concentrated on the words. He downed the potion quickly it tasted wretched, but he suffered through it.

"I Harold James Potter, accept the blood of the Heart family. I choose to remain Head of the Potter line." He said probably louder than he needed, but after he said the words he felt weird. His eyes hurt so he closed them, his hair was itchy, and the rest of his body was incredibly sore. He wanted to lie down and wait for it to be over but he didn't want to appear weak. When he opened his eyes things were a bit blurry; he could tell there was a mirror in front of him courtesy of his mom. "Why can't I see?" he asked slightly panicked. Someone grabbed his glasses off his face; suddenly he could see Cale standing right next to him holding his glasses. "Thanks, Cale."

He looked at himself, he did look different but not by a whole lot. His eyes instead of emerald green, had a jade look to them. The blue from Nolans eyes had certainly changed his eyes and fixed his vision. His hair was just slightly less black but fell in waves. His lips a little fuller but not as red and his skin was a little tanner. All his changes were little ones, but enough to make him look different. Genevieve approached him with a bottle that matched his skin color.

"Now to take care that scar, magic won't be rid of it but this certainly can." She got a determined look, Harry had already learned that most people recognized The-Boy-Who-Lived. He looked at the bottle with a skeptical eye, "Its cover-up, just because muggle can't do magic doesn't mean they can't make up for it. It will cover the scar till the day is over then we can wash it off. It won't come off without a different solution." Harry let her apply the cover-up, and then looked in the mirror when she was done. He gasped it was as if he never had a scar at all. After signing the papers, they disappeared magically.

"They can tell if someone was forced to sign or not," Nolan stated, "That way no child can be forcefully adopted and a potion like the one you took won't take." Harry smiled, magic seemed very easy to abuse, so when a control was put on some things he was happy. Genevieve hugged all her children then they flooed out of the house to Diagon Alley. Harry almost fell as it was his first time.

"First stop is for clothes; to Madam Malkins we go little ones." Genevieve seemed to like this place, Harry was curios about everything. They walked quickly; Harry noticed a huge building with the words Gringotts on it in gold lettering. He also saw a shop where animals could be bought, another for cauldrons, and another for wands. His vision was suddenly cut off buy a door frame; he was now in Madam Malkins. "Here we are! Now where is she?"

* * *

Dudley was annoyed, sure this home was nice. In fact it was much better, but exercise and dieting sucked. He woke up everyday and had to run until he couldn't run anymore, he did push-up, sit-ups, the whole nine yards. He was only allowed healthy foods; no more hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, soda, and most of all no more cake. He swore Severus was trying to kill him with all this. He got used to the House-elves, but magic still scared him to near panic. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural, it shouldn't happen. Severus wasn't around today and Dudley thought he could have a lazy day. But those House-elves were ordered to make sure he did exercise and ate right.

Currently he was sitting against a tree outside; Severus had no television or computer. So Dudley was left to his own imagination; which sometimes left him quite bored. Looking across the lawn he saw the stables, he looked at it every day. Today he decided to explore it, getting up he walked over. It was deep red with a black top. Almost a classic barn look, except for the door; it was a pair of grand doors. He opened them slowly almost as if he were afraid of what he would find. Taking a deep breath he flung the door open. When he looked inside he felt silly for being scared. Horses, Severus had horses. Grinning widely he wondered if Severus would teach him how to ride them. Stepping inside he looked at them, there was three. One was a brown horse with a white dot on its forehead; another was a paint with beautiful in its white, brown, and black; the last was a white and black mostly white with black fading in and out.

"Hello," he said quietly feeling a little weird talking to a horse, he reached out to pet the horses nose, it felt surprisingly soft, "Whats your name?"

A name plate shimmered below and he read it, Marque.

"Marque, my name is Dudley. I'm new here; Severus took me from my home. But it was a good thing… it was bad there." Marque looked at him and snorted, Dudley smiled. "Only, here there is magic. Its new to me, at my old home it was bad. Here it scares me, I know its good but it goes against everything I was taught." Dudley sat there talking to Marque, it seemed to make him feel at peace. When Severus finally returned home, he searched frantically for Dudley and smiled quietly when he found the boy sitting on the floor talking to a horse;

"I see you have finally entered my stables," Severus spoke up after a minute, "Do you like them?"

"Yes, especially Marque." Dudley pointed to the white and black horse, "He seems to be a great listener. The others stopped a long time ago."

"Maybe when you wake up tomorrow I will teach you to ride him. He certainly seems to like you." Severus smirked, sure the boy was showing Hufflepuff qualities but maybe something else will shine through later; and if not then Severus would still hug the child.

* * *

Dumbledore was worried, ever since he brought Anthony home the child would break into fits. He would demand to be called Ry and wanted to know why he didn't have black hair and green eyes. He would go into a rage when he found there was no scar on his forehead. During these times he would stupefy; he felt terrible but the child sometime got violent during these fits. He left Anthonys rooms to seek Pomfrys' help.

"Sounds like he is having Idenity Issues." She thought after he told her what was happening. "You better start giving him some mental therapy, otherwise he may develop Magical Multiple Personality Disorder." Dumbledore almost fell at this, MMPD was dangerous. Anyone with it would slightly change their appearance to look like the personality during their fits. "Albus, what have you done? Having him switch between himself and Harry for nine years; I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier."

Albus was furious, this was Harolds fault. If he hadn't disappeared then his little Anthony wouldn't be like this. He would have a normal little boy, who loved to run and fly brooms. Going to Anthonys side he Ennervated him in hopes that it was Anthony and not Ry. He was in luck, Anthony looked around confusedly.

"Dad? What happened?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"Something you need to get help for my boy," Dumbledore said, "It seems we need to take a little trip.

* * *

A/N: Hope you don't mind the changes in the Heart family. Yay mental issues!


	11. Accepted

Remember I don't own anything. Except for Cale. He is mine. I will open him up more later.

* * *

Harry had adjusted well to his life in the magical world. His family loved him and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else except for Wonderland. He continued practicing imagination exercises, since he lived in the magical world he was somehow able to keep a bit of his imaginative power. Which he considered to be good, since he used it for little things like replacing missing buttons on his clothes. His family always made an effort to keep Harrys scar hidden whenever they went into public. Plus they made the effort to get Harolds vision corrected, so now he didn't need to wear glasses. Cale and Alyss attatched to him; Cale finally opened up more after Harry lived with them for a month.

Today was his birthday, his real birthday in this world. They still celebrated his Wonderland one, but more as his adoption celebration. He would be turning eleven years old today, which meant he would be receiving his Hogwarts letter. He wore a party hat and even had a couple friends over. Blaise Zabini, whom he met because of his little brother, Leone; who was Alyss and Cales best friend. Then there was Hermione Granger, whom he had met while shopping in Diagon Ally. It was her first time in the Wizarding World and was trying to get her school things in early July.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone said in unison, Harry blushed profusely. He didn't like a lot of attention but this was okay. He blew out the candles on his cake, smiling he found this birthday better than last year with the lack of Jack. Just as soon as the candles were out the gentle hoot of an owl was heard. Everyone looked up and spotted an owl, the Heart parents smiled proudly.

"Oh, Harry! It's the Hogwarts owl!" Hermione exclaimed giving him a tight hug. Alyss and Cale followed quickly, along with Blaise who just gave a quick hug. His parents smiled proudly and presented his gifts. The owl swooped down and dropped off the letter. Looking down at his letter then everyones faces he proceeded to open the letter. At his parents prompting look he read it aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Heart,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry smiled at the letter he knew it was coming but it still left a nervous feeling in him. He shook his head and turned the page over.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"No brooms huh?" he said when he finished, he chuckled a little "guess that mean some of my peers will be quite upset." After Harry quickly wrote his acceptance reply the owl took off impatiently only to fly back to Hogwarts. Harry chuckled at its behavior, _it must think it has more important things to do… _he thought to himself

Everyone laughed and the opening of gifts commenced, Harry loved presents. From Hermione a book that was about Hogwarts itself and a quill that would never run out of ink, Blaise gave him a wand holder that attached it his wrist, and his siblings gave him concealer make-up that was spelled a certain word was spoken, and his parents promised him something when everyone left. Blaise had a knowing look but looked at Hermione like he needed to tell her something.

"Alright Harry its finally time for cake!" Alyss excitedly exclaimed, cake was her weakness but it made her impatient. No one ever held out on cake for her.

"Yeah I thought we would NEVER get it, ruddy owl" Cale was just hungry, he had skipped breakfast stating that the cake would fill him fine later. But now he was receiving his punishment for such a decision. The cake was delicious and soon everyone left, claiming they still had shopping left. Blaise went with Hermione, with that look still on his face.

"Harry, now we can give you what every parent gives their child when they receive their letter," Genevieve spoke smiling.

"You see son, normally when a child goes somewhere the parent goes with them. They need to protect their child, but when their child leaves they no longer have the protection of their parent." Nolan went on, Harry was confused but followed his parents to the study.

"A long time ago wizarding families would worry endlessly about their children going to school. If something went wrong they wouldn't be contacted unless someone remembered or found it necessary. So a spell was created, one they could contact a parent immediately if a child was hurt or in great danger or anything of that like."

"Parents put this on their child so both parent and child felt safe. So now since you will be leaving for school, we wish to put this spell on you. We understand that you learned to fight, but this world is different as you have already found. So until you have a greater grasp of magic, will you let us have this on you?" Genevieve looked at her son with pleading eyes, Harry knew he couldn't back out of this and that they meant no harm. Besides what was a little extra protection?

"Yes, of course of I will mum and dad." He felt the tension leave the room, the watched at his father lifted his wand and his mother prick her finger then do the same with Nolans extended finger. Both fingers pressed onto the wand and the words of the spell were spoken. When it hit, it felt like when he was adopted; only the itching was isolated to just behind his right ear. Once again when the itching stopped a mirror was in front of him. Turning his head and pulling his ear he found a new mark it was small, about the size of an eraser head. It was in the shape of a heart; he moved the mirror and looked at his family.

"It shows which family you belong to, it's the only side effect of the mark. It will make it so that in case of emergency you can quickly communicate with us, when you're lost we can find you, and if you're seriously injured we will know." Nolan spoke knowing Harolds question, "I gather that Blaise has now informed Hermione and her family so that she will similarly be protected."

* * *

Dudley sat as his desk working on some of the homework that his dad gave him. He had started calling Severus dad after his fourth month living with the man. He really looked up to him, the man while cold at first had a warm caring side for those he loved. One of those people now being himself, Dudley hoped Severus considered him to almost being a son. Dudley had received his Hogwarts letter about three weeks ago and Severus put this weird mark on him. Stating that he needed to keep an eye on him, it was weird but Dudley liked it. He heard the door open and shut down stairs, quickly shutting his book he ran down stairs. There he saw his dad with some papers in his hands and he was looking at Dudley with a nervous glint in his eye.

"I have a very important question for you and don't rush into it like a reckless child," Severus began, trying hard to be cold in front of the child he had lived with for almost a year. "Since you have been calling me dad, father, and the like; I was wondering it you would want it to be real?" Dudley felt ready to explode with the answer, but Severus always wanted him to contemplate the pros and cons.

"Yes, father I will think about this carefully." He articulated nicely but the excitement couldn't be held in check he was fidgeting like crazy. Severus looked over Dudley; he was now a handsome young man. He had lost a considerable amount of weight, his hair was now kept neat and clean (unless he went outside), and his clothes nicely put together. Also, Dudleys over-all attitude had changed, once he knew he was no longer going to be abused, he turned into a bossy brat. That ended quickly, due to the fact that Severus would either just ignore him or send him to his room with nothing to do for a couple hours. Severus had also made sure the child had more education and etiquette than what he started with.

"Good, I hope you will tell me before school starts for the fall" he smiled he already knew the answer but he made sure Dudley exercised good judgment. "Now please go back to doing your homework, afterward I might go get us a treat."

* * *

Dumbledore could not believe himself; he had not check the student records since his Anthony had started his treatment for his personality problems. But Anthony took presentence over such things, he still felt terribly guilty over the whole thing, but still felt rage bubble towards Harry. Through all this he still did not want to check the list, he knew what it had not changed since he last checked it. Why would it change a month before school started?

"Dad?" An unsure voice came from behind him, his heart melted at the voice.

"Yes, little one?" he answered, the shy boy. Anthony had become very unsure of himself since his treatment began.

"I heard some of the other parents talking in Diagon Ally, they were talking about protection marks that they put on their kids and…" Anthony trailed off, his unease catching up with him; but he continued on at Dumbledores look, "Can… Can I have one?"

"Of course my boy, but not today I have to finish up this meeting plan." He told the child, Anthony smiling nodded and ran off. He smiled to himself as well, he loved it when his Anthony was happy.

* * *

A/N: Hope you don't mind the changes in the Heart family. Yay mental issues!


	12. Bringing it Together

Remember I don't own anything. Except for Cale. He is mine. I will open him up more later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harold Heart walked past the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters he looked confident and content. As though he had been there a million times before and this time would be no different than the last. Soon the twins followed after looking equally confident but also slightly saddened by the fact their brother was going away. The presence of the Heart family did not go unnoticed by several pure-blooded families. They had not known about the eldest Heart child only of the twins; only one family was brave enough to ask.

"Ah Genevieve and Nolan, I did not expect to see you here this year." Lucius Malfoy approached the couple with ease, along with his wife and apparent son. "I thought the twins had another year before they were to go to Hogwarts."

"We are here to send our eldest son Harold to school, Lucius." Nolan looked at the man with a small smile, knowing Lucius just put up a cold front. The man in question looked at Harold and regarded the child with a cool smile.

"Hm, I do not remember you mentioning him before Genevieve." Narcissa looked Harold over as if expecting him to say he was just pretending to be a Heart child.

"Yes well, we were his god-parents up until his families' unexpected deaths. Tragic to say the least; good and noble people they were." Genevieve told the blond woman; Harry chose then to look mournful and ready to cry. "This is not the best time to talk about that; this is to be a happy day for him. He was blood adopted and now he is going to Hogwarts."

"Our son Draco is on his way today was well; I do hope they can become good friends." The Malfoys pushed their young child in the direction of Harry and Draco gave them an annoyed look before looking to Harry again. "Draconis please introduce yourself."

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure." The young blonde stated aristocratically trying his best to look superior. Only he found it hard when the Heart child was obviously mourning. "Sorry to hear about your family."

"Harold Heart, also a pleasure." Harold took Draco's hand meekly but strongly to show he wasn't completely weak. Then he looked to his mother, "Mother I do believe it is time for us to board the train, though I do love meeting new people."

"Yes my love," Genevieve pulled Harry close and carded her fingers through his hair, "Your father and I will help you with your trunk. I am going to miss you my little book worm." With that both families made their way to the train. The parents helped their young children with their trunks and said their goodbyes. Harold was given tight hugs filled with love and Draco received kisses atop the head and a hand shake. Then the boys were left in silence as the train moved forwards slowly gaining speed.

"So… adopted, huh?" Draco started off awkwardly; wizard adoptions were not unheard of in fact they were quite common for god-parents to adopt when a real parent died.

"Yeah, parents died last year. I'd rather not talk about it right now." Harold stated looking into Dracos eyes. "So, named after a constellation that must be cool." Things started off weird but both were determined to be friends, they didn't know why but they knew they had to stay together. When the compartment door opened they both yelled the same thing at the same time.

"BLAISE!" the only difference being that Harold jumped up and hugged the other boy. Draco was just a little slower. They both looked at each other and said the same thing again, "You know him too?"

"Ah, I see you two have already met. That makes my life easier." He commented with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dudley looked out the train window, so this was how he got to school huh? Dudley took this time to reflect on the last year of his life. He had changed quite a bit; from a pompus, screaming, twit; to an abused child; then to a loving son. But his looks had changed too, he looked more like his father now and he liked that. Plus he was able to change his first name; Dudley was such an awful name. It was like damning him to be fat and mean. Now he was Bryan Charles Snape and he loved it; it felt like his true name. Bryan jumped when he heard the door open, to see a bushy haired girl pop her head in.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you…" she seemed slightly unsure of herself, but quickly gathered her courage. "Have you seen a toad anywhere, my friend Neville seems to have lost his?"

"No, but I've been spacing he may be in the compartment somewhere." Bryan began to look around, then spotted a leg that seemed to fit what toads may look like and grabbed it. " Here he is, though how he got in here I do not know."

"Thank you so much…" she paused hoping to entice him to tell her his name.

"Bryan Snape, what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger, mind if Neville and I sit with you? Everywhere else is absolutely packed."

"Yeah no problem," Bryan watched the girl leave and waited for her return. After ten minutes he had given up, but that's when she and Neville showed up; both dragging their trunks behind them. He jumped up to help them load them onto the rack above. Neville was a round faced shy boy that Bryan could tell had some form emotional trauma in his life. "You must be Neville; my name is Bryan pleasure to meet you."

"T-thank you for finding Trevor. Longbottom, its Neville Longbottom" he gently shook Bryans hand, Bryan was happy he had made his first two friends he only hoped he could keep them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dumbledore sat pensive, soon. Soon the Boy-Who-Lived would be walked through the double doors and he will finally find out where the child has been for these many years. He only hoped that the child would not ruin his plans for fame and glory, after all a defeat of a second Dark Lord would make his name immortal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you don't mind the changes in the Heart family. Yay mental issues!


	13. Be Prepared?

This chapter is short and for that I am sorry… But I feel I must post SOMETHING to prove that I am still going too. I am going this between classes so please bear with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP things that would make me money.

All righty I am going to mostly focus on Harry now, maybe pop over to the others but now we know everyones positions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts; as soon as the doors opened a flood of students came out. All of them hungry and rushing to hopefully, make the feast come faster. Harry, Draco, and Blaise all stepped out as one Harry and Blaise started looking for the missing part of their group. Unfortunately Hagrid caused his own mayhem by herding all the First Years to the boats, but they remained vigilant. Blaise suddenly grabbed Harolds arm and pointed. There was Hermione; talking to someone she had likely met on the train. She was sitting in a boat about twenty feet away, looking really happy.

"At least she is making new friends, yeah?" Blaise said as Harold studied her new friend the guy looked nice enough.

"Who are you looking at?" Came Dracos voice from behind them, he had been feeling like he was missing something.

"We were looking for our friend, we never saw her on the train." Blaise stated pointing at the bushy-haired girl. "Speaking of which where is Pansy dear Draco?" This caused Draco to shudder and punch Blaise. After that they sat comfortable in the boat and looked at the natural beauty that the lake and the castle ahead had to offer even this late at night.

After about thirty minutes all the boats slowly bumped to the dock that led to the inside of the castle. The children were passed from Hagrid to Professor McGonagall (sp?) who was a stern looking woman. She explained how they would wait here while the rest of the student populace prepared for them. This confused Harold, why would they need to prepare? Maybe tradition, but other than that he had no idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All right this is one page in a half an hour, it isn't my best and I'm sorry. Please disregard any small typos, but tell me of the huge blatant ones. But I wanted to make sure you guys knew I hadnt abandoned you. I still do not have office on my new laptop so this is on the school compie.


End file.
